The Unforgiving Leddie Story
by HollywoodHeightsFan12
Summary: This Is One Of My New Stories.. I Will Warn You...There Will Be SOME Romance..There Will Mostly Be DRAMA..Dont Worry There Will be Leddie Beacause Obviously This Is A Leddie Based Story.. This Is Rated R Because Of The Fact There Might Be Some DESCRIPTIVE Scenes.. SOEONE PM'D ME & TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS STORY SO EVERYTHING IN HERE IS BECAUSE OF HER BUT I JUST PUT IT INTO A WRITING!


****Eddie && Chloe Are Dating...Eddie Suggests To Visit Loren At Her Shift In The Cafe...Chloe Dosent Want To Go...But Puts A Smile On For Eddie... They Are At The Cafe...****

**LOREN:** Eddie?! Hey! What Are You Doing Here...

**EDDIE:** We Just Came To See You! Loren Tate The Rockstar!

**LOREN:** **** Loren Blushes **** Thanks...Hey Chloe...

**CHLOE:** Hey Loren...Uhm...So Eddie Did You Want Go Now?!

**EDDIE:** Your Being Silly Chloe?! We Just Got Here...**.** Then Looks Back At Loren && Smiles **** Plus...I Think Someone Owes Me A Chocolate Milk Shake?!

**LOREN:** Of Course...

**** Loren && Eddie Both Giggle Except Chloe Who Is Just Standing There ** **

**EDDIE:** Why Dont You Both Talk...I Have To Go To The Bathroom...

**** Eddie Leaves ****

**LOREN:** So Chloe...How`s Your Modelin-

**CHLOE:** Shutup Valley Girl...

**** Eddie Was Heading To The Bathroom But Overheard Chloe...She Was Talking Loud So He Could Hear Every Word If Their Conversation ****

**LOREN:** Uhm...Escuse Me?

**CHLOE:** You Heard Me?! Your Just A Valley Girl...Your A Teenybopper Who Is Despearate Enough To Try To Steal My BoyFriend! Who By The Way Has No Interest You! You Are Just The Scum In The Ground That I Spit Out && Step On...Do You Really Think You Will Be Eddie`s GirlFriend?! You Will NEVER! Because He Loves Me && Not The Trailor Trash...Admit You Like Him...

**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** What The Hell Is Chloe Doing...Saying...How Could She Talk To Loren That Way...I Thought She Was Sweet && Kind But I Was Wrong... I Dont Even Want To See Her Face Right Now...She Is Acting So Evil Right Now...Is This How She Acts When Im Not Around?! Loren Doesnt Deserve Chloe`s Crap...Loren Did Nothing...I Was About To Tell Chloe Something But The Next Thing Shocked Me...

**LOREN:** I Do Like Eddie...He Is The Most Wonderful, Down-To-Earth...Sweetest...Kindest...Musically Talented Guy I Ever Know...But I Knew To Just Keep It Professional Because Im Not The Kind Of Girl Who Will Make A Guy Cheat On His Girlfriend...I Have No Idea How He Fell InLove With You...You Are The Total Opposite Of Him...You Dont Deserve As Amazing Of A Guy As He Is...Which You Will NEVER Be...Someday He Will Find Out Your True Colors...

**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** Loren Likes Me...The Words She Said...Chloe Never Would Of Stuck Up For Me...Chloe Never Would Of Called Me Wonderful...Loren Is The Most Selfless Person I Ever Will Know...Chloe Is Calling Her All This Evil Things && Loren Just Talks About How Great I Am...Thats Why I Like Her... I Think...I Was About To Just Leave...I Wanted Nothing To Due With Chloe...But The Next Thing She Said Is Going To Change My Life For The Better!

**CHLOE**: ShutUp! Your Just A Stupid Little Girl...I Have Eddie...Not You?! But Give It A Few Months BecUse Once I Marry Him...I Will Have All His Money && Fame...I Can Just Go Back To My Boyfriend Tyler!

**EDDIE:** You What?!

**** Loren && Chloe Both Noticed Eddie Standing Right Next To Them...Eddie Fuming ****

**CHLOE:** Eddie?! I Thought You Were In The Bathroom?

**** Chloe Heads Towards Eddie To Kiss Him But Eddie Pushes Her Away ****

**EDDIE:** Get The Hell Away From Me?! How Could You Do That?! How Could You Treat Loren Like That?!... She Has Been The Kindest Person To You!

**** Loren Is Just Standing There Not Knowing What To Do ****

**CHLOE:** What Do You Mean Eddie?

**EDDIE:** Dont Play Stupid?! You Are A Manipulative Liar...I Cant Believe You Cheated On Me With Tyler?! Who Do You Think I Am?! I Will Never Forgive You Chloe...You Lied To Me...You Wronged Me... I Hate You...You Only Wanted Me For My Money && Fame...I Never Want To See You Again!

**CHLOE:** First Off Eddie?! You Dont Mean That?! I Love You...&& Your Only Saying This Because Of That TeenyBopper Right There?'

**EDDIE:** Stop Chloe!

**** Loren && Eddie Both Looked At Loren In Disgust ****

**EDDIE:** Loren Is The Most Wonderful Woman In The World! She Is Real...Sweet...Kind-Hearted... Talented... Everything You Will Never Be...She Thinks Of Others Not Herself...

**** Loren Blushes...Then Smiles At Eddie ****

**CHLOE:** Is Pathetic! She Has No Life... Cant You See She Has Been Trying To Steal You Away From Me! Loren Is A Loser From The Valley!

**LOREN:** Escuse Me?! Your Describing Someone In This Room But It`s Not Me...

CHLOE: What Did You Just Say?!

**EDDIE:** Just STOP Chloe?! Loren Is Not Trying To Steal Me Away From You...You Already Lost Me... && The Truth Is Loren Is The Most Beautiful Woman In The World! She Loves Music With A Passion...She Cares For People With A Passion... && Most Importantly She Is Herself... The Loren Tate...Love_2_Love_U From Twitter...She Sees Me As Just Eddie Duran, The Guy Who Loves Music With All His Heart...Not Eddie Duran The Rockstar...She Sees Me For Me...

**** Eddie && Loren Both Meet Each Other`s Eye...They Smile... Loren`s Cheeks Are Redder Than An Apple Itself... But Chloe Interrupts Them ****

CHLOE: Thats Why Loren Will Never Have A Dad In Her Life Again...What Was It That You Said " Im Happy Loren`s Dad Left Her... "...Loren Your Father Will Never Come Back! He Hates You...Your So Pathetic Your Dad Doesnt Even Want You!

**EDDIE:** Chloe?!

**** Loren Started To Cry... Then Looked At Eddie In Disgust ****

**LOREN:** You Told Her That...You Said That?!...How Could You...I Thought I Could Actually Trust You?! I Guess I Was Wrong Again!

**EDDIE:** Loren, Please?! Thats Not What I Meant...Let Me Explain!

**CHLOE:** Run Away Valley Girl! Thats What Your Good At Anyways?!

**** Loren Looks At Eddie...Then Runs To Her Spot...Crying ****

**EDDIE:** Loren?! Wait!

**CHLOE:** Let Her Go Eddie!

**EDDIE:** I Hate You!

**** Eddie Runs After Loren Knowing Exactly Where She Was Going ****

**LOREN`S THOUGHTS:** How Can Someone Be So Evil?! I Can Choose To Ignore Chloe….But I Just Cant Ignore Eddie… I Want To Forget Him….I Want Him To Just Be Gone Forever But I Cant….Especially After What He Said Today…. He Stuck Up For Me… He Called Me Beautiful Right Infront Of His Girlfriend Chloe Carter… But He Wronged Me…I Trusted Him With My Thoughts…Most Sacred Feelings I Have Told Nobody… I Thought I Could Trust Him…But Now Its Just A Betrayal… I Don't Even Feel Like Seeing His Face Right Now… I Know I Have Too….We Have Too Work On Our Songs Together… I Wish I Could Just Never See Him Again…He Hurt Me… He Was Happy My Dead Beat Father Left Me… How Can Someone Be Happy For A Person Because Of Something So Horrible… The Sad Part Of This Whole Thing Was I Still Cared For Him… I Still Felt Sorry For Him…I Hate That Im Feeling This Way But That's The Problem Too…Even Though I Have All These Hatred Feelings For A Person I Still Care For Them…But If I Do This With Eddie… Have I Been Doing This For Trent?

**Loren's P.O.V **

**My Thoughts Were Interrupted By The Sound Of A Man's Voice… The Sound Of Him Sitting Next To Me…Picking Me Up Having Me Have My Legs Wrapped Around His Torso…&& Hands Around Neck….Him Not Letting Me Go… I Couldn't Help But Blush When I Seen Who He Was… But Then I Remember What Happened Today…So All Of My Feelings Came Back…I Started Crying…**

**LOREN:** Let Me Go Eddie?!  
**EDDIE:** Loren Please…Just Let Me Explain! Its Not What You Think Please?!

**I Was Still Angry At Him…But I Needed An Explanation….But It Better Be Good… I Stopped Crying So I Could Let Him Explain… But I Was Going To Tell Him What I Felt First…I Had Enough Confidence To Start The Long Emotional Conversation We Were About To Experience **


End file.
